


Green-Eyed Monster

by Seachelle623



Series: Whatever Happens...happens [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chenle gets jealous oooo, Conflicting Feelings, Confusing, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiotic characters, It sounds angsty but it's not, Jaemin is an idiot, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mark is only mentioned and Hyuck barely gets screentime I'm sorry, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory, Realization, Renjun fixes everything, So is chenle, per usual, pubg, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623
Summary: Jaemin was considerate, loving, nagged everyone but Chenle himself yet always knew what to do when problems rose.Chenle, on the other hand, was only good at being loud even if he was never noticed by his very considerate older friend.Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to turn away when Jaemin leaned down to rest his head on Jisung’s shoulder, probably seeking comfort.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Whatever Happens...happens [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981714
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own NCT, NCT Dream or even NCT in general. I only own the plot. All credit goes to rightful owners.

Chenle tried his best to keep his jealousy to a minimum but seeing Jisung comfort the older friend he used to have a crush on really did test his abilities.

“And like, Jeno keeps staying at the studio!” He heard Jaemin complain, the elder huffing and crossing his arms as he pouted on the edge of Jaemin’s bed between them. “You know, he came home at six last night! _Six_!”

“Hyung, Jeno-hyung is old enough to go home whenever he wants,” Jisung mumbled and Chenle nodded in agreement, witnessing Jaemin pout even more after.

“Well, yeah, but what if he’s going to stay until like midnight one day?” Jaemin asked, worry filling his eyes as he sighed and turned solely to Jisung. “What should I do then, Sung?” He felt his heart breaking at how _broken_ Jaemin sounded and at how the question would never have been directed to _him._

Sure, Chenle had Renjun who treated him as a brother but…he could never feel as if he was close to Renjun’s boyfriends as he was to Renjun himself.

“I’ll get some tea,” he mumbled, knowing neither of them had heard him and slipped away. Looking back once, he let himself linger in the doorway to take in the view in front of him – Jaemin was pouting with Jisung comforting him as if their ages were reversed. He tried to ignore the stab of pain in his chest when he realised how much they seemed like a _couple_ – the kind where one took immaculate care of the other, similar to a babysitter-baby relationship of sorts _._ Jaemin’s features were softer and prettier, nothing like his own, and he was obviously the better match for Jisung out of the two of them – it was the only plausible reason. Jaemin was considerate, loving, nagged everyone but Chenle himself yet always knew what to do when problems rose.

Chenle, on the other hand, was only good at being loud even if he was never noticed by his very considerate older friend.

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to turn away when Jaemin leaned down to rest his head on Jisung’s shoulder, probably seeking comfort.

_Just get the damn tea._

~ ~ ~

“Chenle, you literally don’t ask me to tutor you,” Donghyuck said in lieu of greeting once he entered the local library. It had been a week since Jaemin had first come to them (mainly Jisung, it was always Jisung) complaining about half of his boyfriend deal coming home late. A whole week of Chenle questioning whether someone like Jaemin would be a more conventional match for someone like Jisung.

“I know but…I need help,” he said softly, oddly embarrassed since he _knew_ that Jisung loved him – their promises and everything they had been through proved that. “Urgently.”

“So, you come to me?” Donghyuck asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he leaned back in his seat and pointed to himself. “Isn’t Renjun the kind of person you go to?”

“I can’t ask Renjun-ge,” he explained, lacing his fingers together and placing both of his elbows on the table. “It’s about his boyfriend.”

“Jeno? Look, I know he stays late-”

“Not Jeno-hyung, the other one,” he intervened, running through his mental checklist of what to say.

  1. _Be specific and say it’s Jaemin._
  2. _Say you’re jealous and endure the teasing._
  3. _Explain how you can’t do shit but Jaemin CAN._
  4. _Bring up Jisung possibly falling in love with Jaemin again and cry._
  5. _Apologise as you wipe away tears and leave AFTER wishing Donghyuck a nice day._



It wasn’t very long but it was very intimidating.

“Jaemin? What has he done now?” Donghyuck questioned and Chenle swallowed, mentally preparing himself for the second step of his plan.

“He hasn’t _done_ anything…I’m just-” Stopping to take a deep breath, Chenle looked up at the elder in the eye to make sure he knew he was being serious. “I think I’m jealous.”

“Of Jaemin?” Donghyuck questioned, prompting Chenle to nod. “Our Jaemin? As in Na Jaemin? As in the idiot who couldn’t even ask his own boyfriends out?” Again, Chenle felt his heart sink as he nodded once more. “Chenle, you’re literally a thousand times better than that idiot.”

“I don’t think you should talk like that about one of your best friends, hyung,” he mumbled, casting his eyes down and inspecting a pen that lay innocently on the table. “Sungie told me I have nothing to worry about but lately, Jaemin-hyung has been ranting to us and Jisung has been great at comforting him and just what if-”

“Stop right there,” Donghyuck interrupted, his fingers taking the pen he had been staring at and holding it to Chenle’s lips to stop them from moving. “Jisung loves you and it’s honestly so disgusting, ok? Jaemin could never have him even if he wanted him because Jisung has _you_.” At the last word, Donghyuck tapped Chenle’s nose lightly and Chenle felt himself go a little cross-eyed at the action. He would never lie about the building relief that quelled some of his jealousy.

“But Jaemin-hyung could treat him much better…like take care of him…” he tried to reason, not knowing who he was convincing at this stage – he felt as if his words were falling on deaf ears.

“Jaemin could but only because he’s inept at doing everything else,” Donghyuck stated, finally putting the pen down and sighing. “Remember when Jisung gave you gifts? He was insecure about how you were being treated that time.”

“But Jisung treats me really well…” he whispered, his lips scrambling to form a pout. “He can’t possibly treat me any better…”

“Then get it through your thick skull that you can’t possibly treat him any better as well.” Sighing at the elder’s words, Chenle ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“But Jaemin-hyung _always_ prioritises Jisung over me and what if, one day, Jisung will end up liking him because of it?” _Why is it so hard to get my point across?_

“Chenle, Jaemin has been doing that the whole time you met him…why is it bothering you now?” Groaning in frustration, Chenle put his hands on the table and looked at Donghyuck dead in the eyes.

“Because Jisung’s old feelings could come back.” Contrary to what he thought would happen, Chenle watched in shock as Donghyuck opened his mouth and _laughed_ in his face.

“Oh, Chenle, you’re adorable,” Donghyuck wheezed out through fits of laughter, pretending to wipe away tears. “You’ve got this all wrong.”

_No, hyung,_ you _have this all wrong._

~ ~ ~

“Ge,” he called once he had arrived home one evening after a date with Jisung – some people might not have called their convenience store ramen a date but to them, it was as perfect as a date between boyfriends could be. “Have you ever been jealous?”

“Where the heck is this coming from?” Renjun asked, looking up from where he was cuddling Jeno, the Korean male looking extremely tired. “You don’t have anyone to be jealous of.”

“Please just answer my question,” he pleaded, sitting down on Renjun’s other side and looking up at him through his bangs. “Even you, Jeno-hyung. Have you ever been jealous?”

“Yes and no?” Jeno answered, putting a finger to his chin and closing his eyes in deep thought. Now that Chenle was closer, he could see the massive eye bags on the elder’s face and somehow understood all of Jaemin’s worries.

“What do you mean ‘yes and no’?” Renjun asked for him, his eyes scanning his slightly younger boyfriend incredulously.

“I was jealous of you and Jaemin at one point,” Jeno answered easily, his eyebrows furrowing and Chenle suddenly became worried about any future wrinkles that could appear after today. “You two suddenly acted like you were dating and I was jealous. Not sure of who though but I think I was jealous of both of you.”

“Well joke’s on you,” Renjun stated, crossing his arms and raising his chin higher. “I was jealous of you and Jaemin before then because you two seemed close and I wanted to be close to both of you as well,” the older Chinese male continued, pride lacing his words as Chenle pondered whether this would be something the other should be proud of. “But who are you jealous of, Le?”

“Jaemin-hyung…” he admitted, deciding to try to do number three on his mental to-do list again since Donghyuck hadn’t even bothered to listen properly. “What if Jisung starts liking him again?”

“Then I’ll go and beat him up,” Renjun said as if beating up Chenle’s taller boyfriend was expected. “He can’t like my boyfriend when he’s in love with my literal pain-in-the-ass brother. It doesn’t work like that.”

“Brother?” he questioned but Renjun waved him off, continuing his mini speech without a care in the world.

“And even if Jisung is stupid enough to, I’ll just lock you two in a room until he kisses you.” Chenle watched as Renjun paused and nodded to himself. “That’ll probably bring his love for you back and take away his fleeting feelings for my boyfriend along the way.”

“Junnie, I don’t think you should-” Chenle didn’t even question Jeno stopping mid-sentence and figured that Renjun had glared at him.

“Chenle, you have nothing to worry about,” Renjun started, turning back to him and patting his head as Chenle inwardly cursed. “Jaemin is smitten with his feelings for Jeno and I and Jisung is occupied with his love for you.”

“If you say so, ge…but he only goes to Jisung when he comes to us…” he said quietly, peeking up at Renjun and seeing an angry scowl make its way onto the elder Chinese male’s face.

“He’s going to pay for his favouritism.” Panicking, Chenle looked to Jeno who had a matching annoyed expression resting on his face as well.

“Tell me about it, Chenle is just as cute.” He felt something spiral into the hate he had recently due to jealousy at their words, the _something_ digging and digging until the jealousy felt a lot lighter and a lot less than what it initially had been.

~ ~ ~

“Yah! Chenle!” Giggling, Chenle spared a few seconds to peek out of the corner of his eye to see Jisung throw his phone down on the bed. He felt the younger slide down until his head rested on his own shoulder, the younger silently watching as his fingers moved around the screen for Jaemin’s username. They were all finally playing PUBG together now that everyone had free time and Chenle had made it a personal mission to shoot each and every one of them in the head.

“Ah, there he is,” he mumbled, halting his movements as he shot the head of the other player. A notification had appeared on his screen shortly after reading _‘I hope you die one day Chenle’_ from Jaemin’s contact. A few minutes later, he had shot Renjun and Jeno as well – only Mark and Donghyuck to go.

“Back, I think I saw someone.” He heard Jisung whisper, his voice soft and making Chenle’s hands slightly tremble as he went back, hiding behind a tree before shooting the player and receiving dramatic texts from Donghyuck right after. After he had _finally_ found and killed Mark, who had been hiding in an isolated area, Chenle turned to his younger boyfriend who had practically whined at lack of attention now that the game was over. Taking in how the cheap light of Jisung’s bedroom hit the younger’s face at all the right angles and the sad puppy look that actually didn’t look all that terrible, Chenle once again reminded himself of how close he had gotten to losing the amazing person in front of him.

“What are you thinking about?” His younger boyfriend asked, looking up at him from where he was on his shoulder and Chenle could only bring himself to smile. “Tell me.” _It’s stupid but very valid. I just don’t want to lose you._

“Just thinking about how lucky I am to have someone like you,” he admitted, leaning down and pressing a light kiss to Jisung’s forehead. “How lucky I was that I didn’t lose you to Jaemin-hyung.” Lightly, he pushed his boyfriend back on the bed and climbed on top of him, leaning down to press a kiss to his nose. _And I’m glad that I didn’t lose you._

“Chenle, we’ve been through this,” Jisung sighed out, his arms coming to grasp Chenle’s shoulders and stop him from leaning any further. “I don’t want Jaemin-hyung anymore. Even if he’d treat me better, I want you because we figure this out together.”

“I can’t help but be jealous…especially since he’s been coming to you recently,” he whispered, remembering all the times that Jisung had taken care of the elder in the past week.

“He comes to _both_ of us because he’s stressed and can pinch our cheeks,” Jisung pointed out and Chenle didn’t even have the heart to tell him that nine times out of ten, he was being ignored in favour of his boyfriend by the elder. Of course, he knew that it was unintentional but knowing that didn’t stop it from stinging.

“Okay, okay, stop.” Confused, Chenle tilted his head as a silent way of asking what was wrong and was met with Jisung sighing while sitting up. “I saw the doubt flicker across your face and I’m here to dispel it,” Jisung announced, his arms coming around to Chenle’s waist and pulling him closer until his head knocked the younger’s chin. “Yes, Jaemin-hyung is probably better at this like I said before but he’s not you, Lele.” He heard Jisung whisper, the younger melting when he saw the frown that had made itself home on Chenle’s face and Chenle felt the other immediately nuzzle his nose into the side of his neck. “Yes, I liked Jaemin-hyung but I don’t anymore and I like someone who just so happens to be not-as put together.” Weakly, Chenle raised his hand to slap Jisung’s arm and relished in the cute chuckle that came after it. “If I dated Jaemin-hyung, he would probably do everything for me, and I wouldn’t have liked that. I want a relationship where I work _together_ with my boyfriend and we figure shit out together.”

“Language, Sungie,” he mumbled, feeling Jisung groan in annoyance more than hearing it.

“Chenle, you might not be the best elder brother figure, but you are the best boyfriend,” Jisung admitted and Chenle felt as if he could cry after hearing his younger boyfriend’s voice crack. “And I don’t know what I would do without you because we have come so far together and I want us to have kids and even if we don’t have kids, I want a dog and I just want a future with _you_.” He felt Jisung pull back and saw the younger’s eyes glistening with tears as he leaned his forehead against his own, the sight quelling all of Chenle’s previous insecurities about Jisung leaving him for Jaemin. “So _please_ , don’t say that,” Jisung pleaded, his bottom lip trembling as guilt crushed the jealousy that had previously taken up the space in his stomach. “That Jaemin-hyung would be a better match for me because he’s _not_. He’s really _not_ , Lele.”

“I’m sorry, Jisung,” he apologised, hiding his face in Jisung’s shoulder as the younger sniffled and prompted Chenle to hold him tighter. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I just-”

“Can’t help but think that you’re not enough?” Jisung finished for him and he nodded, hugging him even tighter and slightly worrying that he would crush a rib or two. “I get you.”

“But I don’t have anyone I-”

“No, like, your family status,” Jisung mumbled, huffing and holding Chenle tighter and tighter until Chenle let out an inhumane shriek. “Your family owns too much money.”

“We just live comfortably,” he protested, leaning back and pouting at Jisung who gave him a soft smile before kissing his cheek.

“And you’re humble too,” Jisung said, affection seeping into his words as Chenle felt his stomach turn and twist at the younger’s gaze – a gaze that had previously been reserved for only Jaemin, his mind reminded him.

“I love you, Jisung,” he whispered, not wanting his voice to crack but having to endure hearing it crack near the very end.

“I love you too, Chenle, so much.” He heard Jisung reply and for once, he felt as if he was better than Jaemin.

Of course, it would take much longer for him to feel this way all the time but like his boyfriend said, they would work through it _together._

~ ~ ~

“Jisung!” He heard Jaemin cry when he came a few days later to visit Renjun only to find Chenle and Jisung in the living room since Renjun was cooking. “Chenle! My babies!”

“We’re not even that much younger than you, hyung,” he stated, looking at the elder in judgement from where he was between Jisung’s legs on the floor, his back against his younger boyfriend’s chest as _Tangled_ played on the TV.

“You’re still my babies!” Jaemin insisted, coming down next to them and pinching Chenle’s cheeks first for once. “My cute babies!”

“Hyung, stop,” Jisung whined, a hand coming up to swat at Jaemin’s one that had been reaching to attack his cheek. Curious, Chenle kept watching as Jaemin pouted and wrapped his arms around his head, the elder pulling until he hit Jaemin’s chest. Oddly, the ugly head of the green monster hadn’t appeared since Jaemin had entered the room and Chenle concluded that he was smarter than Donghyuck because it had been solved when he talked to Jisung, further proving that he had been worried about _Jisung_ leaving him and that he, Zhong Chenle, had been _right_.

“At least Chenle doesn’t reject me!” He heard Jaemin scream, not being able to move as Jaemin had his head locked in place with his iron hold. “I’m changing my favourite child!”

“Then change it.” Came Jisung’s reply, a snicker being heard from behind him when Jaemin huffed. “We all know Chenle’s the cutest one here.”

“That’s a big lie,” Renjun interjected, coming in front of Chenle to block his brilliant view of the TV as well as to flick Jaemin in the forehead in a poor attempt to release him.

“Injunnie, you wound me!” Jaemin whined, finally releasing him and allowing Chenle to breathe freely but not after sending a kiss his way. Even more confused, Chenle turned to Renjun for answers, hoping that the elder Chinese male would give him some insight onto the situation.

Renjun, however, simply winked in his direction and mouthed _‘Jeno and I talked to him’_ in Chinese.

Even more confused, Chenle looked back at Jisung only to find that he as just as confused as he was.

_Well,_ he thought, _some things are better left unanswered._

And with that final thought in mind, Chenle let himself melt back into Jisung and watched the movie, enjoying how Jisung would draw small shapes on his waist.

~ ~ ~

“What did you say to Jaemin-hyung, ge?” he asked once their respective boyfriends had left – one leaving to drag another boyfriend from the dance studio and the other leaving because his older brother had texted him worried about his whereabouts.

“Just a few things,” Renjun replied, giving him a sly smile and a wink. “But I think you got your own feelings mixed up, Chenle.”

“I think I know what I feel, hyung,” he protested, narrowing his eyes at the elder who only laughed at his response.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that you were jealous,” Renjun started, coming closer and raising a hand to pat a cheek. “I think you just got the person wrong. Come on, it’s over so let’s just go and watch a crappy Chinese drama.”

Their Chinese drama watching session had to be cut short when Renjun received a text from Jaemin at 10pm, the other worried about Jeno who still needed to go home from the dance studio. Bidding the elder Chinese male a safe trip to Jaemin’s house just to calm the Korean male down, Chenle felt his phone vibrate from where it lay in his pocket.

_From: i’M HAechAN_

_Heard jaemin went to you first when he visited_

_From: i’M HAechAN_

_Did jealousy come visit then?_

_To: i’M HAechAN_

_No wtf hyung I was jealous cause I thought Jisung would like him again_

_From: i’M HAechAN_

_Ok keep thinking that_

_Me? Being jealous of the wrong person? As if._

It wasn’t until Chenle was lying in bed, Jisung’s annoyed yet endearing look stuck in his brain like a movie on repeat when Jaemin’s doting face flashed in front of his eyes.

_Jaemin-hyung? But I don’t like him…_

Donghyuck’s own words rang through his ear alongside the angry faces that he had witnessed on _both_ Jeno and Renjun’s faces.

_I think you got the person wrong._

“The person?” he mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows and getting out of bed, deciding that he needed a drink of water to stop the crazy thoughts that were now blossoming in his head. “I don’t like Jaemin-hyung though…”

“Chenle, I’m back…” Renjun’s soft voice drifted in their apartment after the door had creaked shut, prompting Chenle to peek out of the hallway to the living room. “You’re awake still?” The elder asked him and, with a quick glance at the clock, realised it was only three in the morning. “Sorry I’m so late, Jeno came back at like midnight and Jaemin kept doting on him but I fell asleep there and realised I had my own apartment-”

“Jaemin-hyung was doting on Jeno-hyung at three in the morning?” he questioned, images of Jaemin pinching Jisung’s cheeks and greeting Jisung without ever glancing at him flooded his vision as Chenle’s heart sank.

_Oh…OH…that’s why I got the person wrong…_

“Chenle?” He heard Renjun call, not being able to do much other than take in Renjun’s now worried eyes – the previous tiredness seemingly gone. “You’re pale and-”

“He never babied me…” he whispered, afraid of the secret despite no one else around to hear it. “It was always Jisung…it was never _me._ ”

“Yes, Chenle, Jaemin is an idiot who doesn’t understand the concept of equality,” Renjun stated bluntly, the elder tapping his cheek lightly. “But _why_ are you realising this _now_? Couldn’t it wait?”

“No, _no_ , ge! You don’t get it!” he shouted, shock now filling his veins as he grabbed Renjun’s shoulders and slightly shook him. “Jaemin-hyung never doted on _me_! I’m as much of a younger brother to him as Jisung is!”

“Yes, I am fully aware,” Renjun replied, lips curling up into an amused smile as he witnessed Chenle’s mental breakdown. “But it’s also three in the morning and I want to sleep-”

“Oh, my fucking god,” he let out, taking a step back and holding his head in his hands. “Was I jealous of my _own boyfriend_ because I wasn’t being freaking _babied_ by _Jaemin-hyung_?”

“Yes, you were,” Renjun answered, making Chenle send a glare his way when the elder snickered several times before he was shaking his head. “Now come on, you big baby, it’s time to sleep.”

“Ge, what the actual-”

“Chenle, _please_ , for the love of god, _shut up._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, 10 things about this story:
> 
> 1) Deadass wrote this after I had a random thought about whether Chenle would get jealous of Jisung because Jaemin constantly dotes on Jisung out of habot  
> 2) The first ending felt incomplete because Chenle never realised who he was jealous of  
> 3) Chenle is literally me denying shit honestly  
> 4) ChenSung's conversation kind of echoes one of their previous ones/follows on from a previous one (idk I tried to be fancy)  
> 5) I wrote most of this in one sitting - something I'm usually not able to do  
> 6) Originally, Chenle was actually meant to be Jealous of Jaemin because Jisung was giving the elder too much attention but I wanted to kind of be different and try something new  
> 7) Jeno was originally going to be the one Chenle went to first but then I realised it didn't make sense in this universe since in Hyuck's story, we find out Chenle got tutoring from him but that stopped...so it made sense that Chenle would be closer to Donghyuck  
> 8) Chenle was also meant to go to Mark at one point but then idk what happened, I forgot about that part in development  
> 9) There WAS a scene where Chenle fought Jaemin but they were so out of character that I deleted it  
> 10) Bless my editor for helping me with the ending honestly. I had no idea how to end it initially sugthey gave me a suggestion that created THIS wholesome ending.


End file.
